


The Glade

by makingitwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Everyone Else, Everyone Loves Stiles, Heat Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Maze Runner AU, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles, PWP, Polyamory, What Is Wrong With ME, dub con, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do what they want and what we want they make us want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glade

Derek stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead from where he'd been knotting the long, sharp weeds together to repair the roof of one of the huts. The dune was shining brightly, and the little community of forty or so males, all alpha males, co-existed and worked together peacefully. Boyd and Jackson were out in the maze, and Peter, the unofficial leader- as he was the eldest and had been in the Glade for the longest was swinging his axe into the base of a tree at the edge of the woods. 

And then the familiar sound of churning gears erupted and everyone set down their tools and jobs and jogged lightly to the metal square in the centre, wondering what type of food would be sent up this month, and who the new alpha was. 

'As soon as the box is up, you take the seeds and get to planting, okay, Danny?' Peter called to the head farmer, who was peering curiously down. Danny nodded, and Derek frowned, sniffing. Something smelt...different.

The metal came to a stop, and Theo pulled open the latch, and jumped down, before pausing. 

All the alphas stared down. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

All the supplies were stacked neatly on the left, and there was the body of a boy on the right.

Just like there was every month.

'Theo, haul him up, what's the problem?' Peter called, and Theo swallowed thickly, looking up at them

'It's a...It's an Omega.'

Hushed silence fell over the Gladers, and Derek inhaled more deeply, as did everyone, and sure enough, the sweetness of an Omega filled their noses. Now whispers were being passed around  _they've never sent an omega before! What does this mean? Move! I can't see! I need to get a better look!_ Peter took a deep breath 'Haul him up. Carefully! Be-' his voice was hoarse 'be gentle, Omegas are...fragile. Be gentle.'

Theo nodded, and clambered out of the box, and set the boy on the floor and everyone formed a large circle around him.

Derek stared.

He was beautiful. 

Long lashes, lean, with dark hair, and a delicate nose, and luscious pink lips. Everyone was drinking in their fill, when the boy suddenly sat bolt upright, and the stench of fear wafted upwards, putting all the Alphas on edge. 

'Hey, relax little one,' Peter tried, but the boy just stared, nostrils flaring wildly, presumably smelling the forty odd alphas all around him, and he whimpered; petrified. 

'Hey, it's okay-' Danny tried, but the touch to his shoulder had the Omega bolting. 

He got to his feet and sprinted out of the circle. The alphas watched; amused. The Omega was fast and nimble, but came to a halt when it saw the large, cement walls of the maze. He spun, taking in his surroundings with mewls of distress, before seeing the entrance to the maze, and running towards it. 

And that was Theo's cue.

He took after the Omega at full pelt. It was his job to stop new people from going into the maze as was their instinct, and he tackled Stiles, the Omega crying underneath him, and Theo remembered to be gently, clucking soothingly. 'Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay, it's okay, we've all gone through this-'

'Where am I?! What is this place?! Who are you?!' The Omega screamed, and the Alphas all growled at its distress.

'Shh, it's okay, it's okay,' Theo stood up, trying to forget how the warm fragile body felt pressed neatly underneath him. He helped the Omega up 'you'll remember your name in a few hours. We've all been exactly where you are,' he walked the omega slowly back to the ground. Theo shot Peter a helpless look. Normal procedure called for them to lock the new recruit in a little prison hut and explain everything, but it went against all of their instincts to lock the Omega away.

'Why are you all Alphas?' The omega asked, upon reaching the group, and Peter smiled softly

'We've only ever been sent up Alphas. We don't know why they've sent you. But there's nothing to be afraid of. Only the maze.' Peter sighed 'Theo is going to show you around, explain a few things, everything will be okay.'

 

The rest of the day went by with excited chatter.

All of them talking in hushed tones about the Omega, nothing vulgar, not yet, for now just innocent excitement, and Derek continued working on the hut roof. Watching as Theo strolled around the large glade with the Omega, body language eventually easing and becoming less tense. That's why Theo was the introducer. He was confident and charming, and had a way with people, be they Alphas, and apparently even Omegas. But he was also the Capturer of Escapees. Fast, and strong, and capable and cunning.

Everyone had their roles. Boyd and Jackson were runners, Danny was Head Farmer, Scott was Chief Medic, Derek was Head Builder and Peter was the leader. Many of the other Alphas worked under them, or in maintenance or collecting food or sorting rationing. Everyone had their rules. 

'Derek,' Theo called, and Derek straightened, watching Theo and the Omega approach 'he's remembered his name, this is Stiles,'

Stiles half smiled, sticking close by Theo 'hi,' he murmured, and Derek smiled despite himself. It must have been his first smile for years. 

'Hello Stiles,' Derek said, returning to his work.

Theo huffed 'Stiles, Derek is Head Builder, if your hammock breaks or there's a tear in one of the Hut Shelter Roofs you go to him.'

'But Theo,' Stiles tugged on his arm, voice dropping into a whisper and Derek strained to hear 'you promised you'd tell me more about the runners. I want to know about the Runners,' Theo looked troubled, but it was clear that Stiles' touch and pleading voice and pretty scent was weakening him. 'Theo,' Stiles whispered again, tugging him back towards the large walls on the opposite side.

Derek gripped Theo's arm 'remember the rules, Theo.'

Theo coughed, clearing his head 'yes, yes, Derek's right.' He nodded 'Stiles, I should take you to Peter, he'll answer any questions you have.'

Stiles pressed his lips together, eyes burning with curiosity, but he nodded reluctantly, and let Theo lead him away. 

...

...

...

As the sun began to go down, Jackson and Boyd came jogging out of the Maze, and Stiles had been chiselling his name into the side, just as everyone else had done.

And Jackson had smelt him. 

And the next thing Stiles knew, he was pressed against the wall, hoisted up, and an Alpha's nose in his neck. Stiles cried out, shoving as hard as he could, but Jackson just pressed down hard over the back of Stiles' neck, an old instinctive Alpha trick to get an Omega to be docile and take a breeding, and Stiles melted into him, presenting his neck as Jackson rutted against him. 

And then Boyd was yelling and everyone was running, and Derek and Theo and Peter wrenched Jackson away from him. 

Jackson's eyes were beating red and he growled 'he's an omega. He's  _mine.'_

Stiles was whining in Peter's grip, pupils blown and skin flushed. 'I'm taking him to the tower. Get Jackson under control.' Peter marked, hoisting Stiles up and carrying him to the tower.

The tower was the tallest thing in the glade, a few metres shorter than the height of the walls, made of leaves and bamboo to create a watch tower and safe place from the others. With only one ladder to get up, that was often hoisted up with the people, so the other gladers had no way up. Peter set Stiles down gently, hands petting the Omega. 

'It's okay, Stiles, you're okay,'

Stiles groaned, leaning into Peter's touch 'It's always going to be like this.' He whispered 'always some Alpha who won't be able to control himself.' Tears formed in the corner of his eyes 'this is why they've sent me here, isn't it? To be some sort of breeder.' Stiles wept openly now, and Peter caught him. 

'No one,' Peter hissed venomously 'no one down there would ever take advantage of you.'

Stiles scoffed through the tears, and Peter closed his eyes 

'Jackson would have taken it no further. We're not monsters, Stiles. We would never take advantage of you. No one will ever touch you without consent.' Peter pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' temple. He couldn't remember the last time he had held an Omega in his arms. Stiles felt soft and right against him, and he smelled enticing, like rosemary and sugar, and all the good and simple and luxurious things in life that Peter hadn't tasted for so long...

'I want to be a runner.' Stiles whispered, and Peter stiffened 

'Stiles-'

Stiles sat up, and Peter cursed those wide amber doe eyes 'I'm fast. And nimble. And maybe I can help. Omegas pick up different things to Alphas.' That was true. Omega senses, though just as strong as an Alphas, picked up different things naturally, different focuses, and maybe Stiles could pick something out that they hadn't been able to. But the thought of sending Stiles out into the maze was enough to make Peter shake his head firmly. 

'No. It's too risky. Besides, we have runners. Two very good runners. They know what they're doing, Stiles.'

Stiles shuffled away from him, to peak over the tower top. 

And he admired. 

The Glade was large and beautiful and green, and the huts Derek had made were pretty and sturdy, and the woods around the edges soothed the harshness of the walls. Stiles watched the alphas work, and joke and laugh together. Help each other, take breaks and rest on the grass, and admiring the sky. Finding the beauty amidst all the horror that was around them. It was a community. A proper, functioning community. 

Peter came and sat beside him, and Stiles instinctively curled into the body heat. 'How long have you been here?' Stiles asked, and Peter sighed 

'Almost eight years.'

'And...you were here for a month, all by yourself.'

'It was the worst month of my life.' Peter said honestly 'I was petrified, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how long the food I had would last, whether I'd get any more.' He closed his eyes, trying to shake away the memories 'and then that metal sound, that creaking and grinding of metal sliding, and the next person came up with more food. Danny was the next Alpha to come up. And it taught me the importance of being with people. Of working together. You have to follow our rules, Stiles. They're there for a reason.'

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, trailing his fingers along the smooth bamboo 'why do you think they sent an Omega for so long?'

Peter rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully 'I don't know. It might have been a mistake on their part. Things might be changing or...and I think this is probably the reason,' he looked over the community, before turning back to Stiles 'they just wanted to see what would happen.' 

...

...

...

Night time was bitterly cold, and Stiles was grateful for the giant bonfire that was started. The Alphas gathered around, laughing, drinking, relaxing to the crackling of fire, and Stiles sat a little way off, secluded but still a part of it. Warm and nibbling at his portion of bread. 

When an Alpha came and plonked down beside him. Stiles stared.

The Alpha had floppy brown hair and large wide eyes and a crooked jaw. 'I'm Scott,' the Alpha beamed, and Stiles grinned 

'Stiles.'

'So, whatdya like? For the roles, I mean. We all gotta pitch in. You into anything? Gardening? Mapping? Collecting food? You any good with numbers? Want to be a rationer? You like herbs and medicine? You could work with me?' Scott had a nice voice, with a hopeful lilt that wasn't at all threatening, and Stiles was soothed by it. 

'What's Mapping?'

Scott chuckled 'I figured that's what you'd want to do. Peter told me you want to be a runner, and I'm not saying never, but definitely not for a long while.' Scott's face grew grave 'it's dangerous out there, Stiles. We've lost people. Good people.'

Stiles threaded his fingers through the grass, bread forgotten on his lap 'What would a mapper do?'

Scott scrunched his nose at the juice he was drinking 'they work pretty hard. You'd have to work really weird times as well, sleep most of the day while the runners are out and awake most of the night to map out what they tell you. You see the runners- Boyd and well...you know Jackson, they go out running as soon as the entrance of the maze open, and they go with their notebooks and map stuff out. It's a really specific code they right down.' Scott laughed 'to the rest of us, it looks like a completely different language of numbers and letters. And when they get back at sundown, they'd wake up the Mappers, tell them what they saw in a debrief, and hand over the notebooks, and the Mappers would go into the small hut in the woods and map everything out on a small scale model, and try to figure a way out of here.'

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek 'Sounds difficult.' He managed, and Scott nodded

'Mappers also have to know the Maze. And I mean  _know_ it. Like in their mind. Everything they've mapped out they have to remember. Because sometimes there are emergencies. Like only one Runner will come out, and it's up to the Mappers to find them.'

Stiles sat up straighter 'so sometimes the Mappers go into the Maze?'

'Only rarely.' Scott said firmly 'only when they have too, and only when it's safe. Well...as safe as anything can be in the maze.'

'I'll do it.' Stiles said instantly, and Scott grinned 

'Awesome, I reckon you'll be good. Omegas are meant to have better memories, anyway.' Scott's eyes grew wide 'Not that I'm defining you by your biology! I was just-'

Stiles laughed, nudging Scott 'it's alright man, it's all good.'

The two continued to chat amicably, when Jackson approached, and they fell silent. 

Stiles felt heat rise up to his cheeks, and a few Alphas nearby watched not-so-subtly. 

'Uh, Stiles?' Jackson asked quietly, and Stiles swallowed, nodding. 'Hi, I'm Jackson.'

'Hi,' Stiles whispered, and Jackson smiled softly 

'Listen I...I wanted to say sorry, for my behaviour after coming out of the maze. I...it's a super stressful job, you know? And I didn't know the new recruit- I didn't know you were an Omega. I was...overwhelmed, and I'm really sorry.' He cringed a little 'I should've had better control.' Stiles could smell the humiliation and shame rolling off of Jackson in waves. It was obvious not everything he was saying were his own words, but he was sorry, and he did feel bad, so Stiles decided to throw him a bone. 

'Hey no- like...you smelled  _amazing._ I lost is pretty easily.'

Jackson's chest puffed up a little with pride, and he smiled 'yeah?'

Stiles' heart swelled at making the Alpha feel good, darn those Omega hormones 'Definitely. I mean, I'd love to give consent next time, but I'm as much to blame as you. And no one got hurt,'

Jackson gave him a different look, as though he was considering Stiles differently, and this time his smile was more genuine, and he nodded. 'Thanks, Stiles.' He ducked his head 'Well uh...I'll see you. Bye Stiles, bye Scott,' and he headed back over to Boyd. 

Stiles took another bite of his bread, before jumping at the look of awe Scott was giving him. 'What?!' Stiles exclaimed, but Scott just beamed 

'You got Jackson to apologise.  _Jackson._ Wow, you must be one hell of an Omega.'

Stiles laughed 'well you'd know,'

Scott leaned in, taking a deep inhale, and Stiles blushed self-consciously, but Scott's eyes just went darker, nodding 'God yeah, you smell amazing.'

Stiles shrugged 'not like you guys would have much to compare it to. You've been smelling alpha for years.'

Scott licked his lips, shaking his head 'No, I don't think so. You smell really good. Like...really good.'

Stiles nudged Scott with a grin, and the two started laughing. 

Derek watched jealously through the fire. 

...

...

...

Life fell into an easy rhythm. 

Stiles would sleep most of the day, and then be woken by Boyd, who would escort him to the hut in the woods, hand over his notebook and deliver a quick debrief. Stiles would then spend most of the night very carefully deciphering the code and adding more to the small scale model of the maze. He would finish in the early hours of the morning, while most of the population slept, and collapse into bed. There was only one other Mapper (due to an incident that happened shortly before Stiles had arrived) and his name was Matt, and he didn't talk much. Though he would stare at Stiles a lot. Stiles just ignored it, and gave up trying to make conversation, instead delivering long one-sided monologues. But Matt seemed nice, and they got the work done. 

It was a warm morning, and Matt had already headed off to get some sleep, and Stiles was making his way back to his hammock, when he stopped.

'Hey- Derek, right?'

The strong Alpha nodded once, sawing through the thick branch of a tree. 

Stiles leaned against a neighbouring one, eyes half lidded, nearly asleep. 'Why up so early?' he yawned, and Derek arched an eyebrow 

'You should get some sleep, Stiles.'

'Mmm,' Stiles murmured, eyes slipping shut. He rested his head against the bark of the tree, and suddenly warm hands were on him. 

'You need to go to your hammock,' Derek said, voice tinged with amusement, and Stiles grinned 

'You should smile more.' The omega said decisively, and Derek rolled his eyes, carrying Stiles when it became apparent the Omega was too exhausted for walking. 'You look so beautiful when you smile.'

Derek set Stiles down gently into the hammock, and Theo awoke from the small noise. He sat up, looking between Derek and the sleeping Omega and frowned 

'What's happening, Derek?' The blond asked, and Derek sighed 

'He was too exhausted to get back here, so I just carried him.'

Theo shrugged, stretching and clambering out of his own meshing. They both looked down at the sleeping Omega. 'He's stunning, isn't he?' Theo whispered, and Derek nodded 'maybe...maybe the sick fucks who put us in here just wanted us to have something worth fighting for.'

Derek touched Theo's arm. 'The sick fucks who put us in here would never have intentions so pure.'

Theo gritted his teeth in frustration ,and his voice cracked 'I just want to get out of here, Derek. I want  _him,'_ he gestured to Stiles 'to be out of here. This is no place for an Omega. He deserves better than this.'

'The Runners are doing their best.' Derek insisted. 'We'll be okay. Just don't...don't give up.'

...

...

...

'And how are test group A?' Doctor McCall asked, peering down at the screen. 

'The Omega has integrated, social acceptance, they're still mapping out the Maze. They continue to have the highest progress rate of all test groups.' The woman sat at the monitor replied, without looking up at her boss. 

Rafael hummed 'show me Stiles.' 

The woman clicked the right buttons obediently, and revealed a sleeping Omega with soft looking skin. 

Rafael smiled fondly. He remembered Stiles. His gorgeous Omega, with a body like sin. It had been such a shame when Stiles realised what Rafael had been doing. The poor boy just wouldn't listen to reason, and really, he'd had no choice but to make Stiles part of the test. 'No problems with hormones?'

'Only one incident on the first day of implantation.'

'Who with?'

'Subject J.'

'Ah, Jackson.' Doctor McCall clicked his tongue thoughtfully 'Release Verase through the trees.'

The woman arched an eyebrow as she did what she was told. 'You want to send him into heat? How will that affect the investigation?'

'It won't,' Rafael assured 'I just want to watch.' He rose his voice 'everyone, you can leave early today. With pay. How's that?'

They cheered in delight.

...

...

...

The fire crackled and Stiles rubbed at his elbow. 

His skin itched from the inside. Gnawing away at him ever since he'd woken up a few hours ago. He tried to focus on the notes in front of him, but caught the end of the table as he nearly doubled over. 

'Stiles?' Matt asked with a frown 'are you alright?'

'I don't...I don't feel-'

Matt sniffed, and his eyes grew wide 'Holy shit, Stiles, you're in heat.'

Stiles swallowed thickly 'oh my god-' he stumbled out of the hut, and Matt followed worriedly, and then Stiles pelted out of the forest, and Matt followed close behind. 

All the Alphas looked up at the smell. 

Peter growled, as did most of the alphas, possessive and eager, and Stiles whimpered.

'I'm in heat.'

...

...

...

It only took a few minutes for Stiles to become a blubbering mess, and he was pleading for an Alpha. 

And then the metal grinding of the box coming up distracted the alphas momentarily, and Theo dragged the breeding bench out into view. 

Peter, eyes glowing red, gave permission. 

'Don't hurt him.' He warned, and the Alphas glared at him as though the very idea of hurting this prize was repulsive.

Stiles gently manhandled into position. The breeding bench was about a metre high, and had a whole in it for Stiles' leaking dick to slide through so it wasn't pressed against anything. His ankles and wrists were buckled in, and his neck arching upwards, along with his ass. 

'God  _fuck.'_ Peter hissed, spreading Stiles cheeks, and letting the juices that coated his whole scent the air. The alphas, who had all formed a tight circle around him groaned and whistled, all their cocks out, pumping madly. 

Peter dragged his rough beard over Stiles' hole and the Omega keened wantonly. 

Theo stepped forward, and slid his cock into Stiles mouth, muffling the sounds. 

The fire crackled and the cheering and panting of horny alphas and a heat stricken Omega continued. Peter lapping hungrily at Stiles' hole, before sliding in, one, two  _three_ thick fingers, and massaging Stiles' prostate vigorously, and then Derek couldn't stand it anymore, and he was sliding under the bench, and suckling hungrily at Stiles' leaking dick. 

The Omega squealed at the sensations, coming viscously and still wanting more. 

...

...

...

Rafael grinned.

He stroked his cock leisurely, teasing himself as he watched the screens, each showing a lewder, more gorgeous angle of his Omega.

Stiles was blissed out and covered in cum, this was the thirty-fourth Alpha currently knotting his ass, and the twenty fourth in his mouth, the others all spurting their virile white come onto his body, and massaging it in. 

There were two Alphas under the breeding bench, battling vainly for access to Stiles' oversensitive and dribbling cock, and Rafael felt himself cum into his hand as he watched Stiles deep throat subject P.

It lasted for hours, and Rafael watched, enraptured, cock hard against his thigh. 

Oh god, he was going to keep the Verase coming if he could keep them like this. Fuck the experiment, this was the hottest porn he'd ever seen. 

As the afternoon sun settled in the sky, every alpha had knotted him at least twice, and were all exhausted, many asleep on the grass beside the still in heat Omega. 

Only Matt and Derek were still awake. But Derek was almost dead to the world, nursing on Stiles' cock to his hearts content, eyes closed, and nearly asleep. 

Matt, whose own cock was sore and too tired, had picked up the large hammer Derek used for building, and slid the wooded handle into the Omega who whined pitifully as Matt punched his prostate over and over. 

'There you go, little slut,' Matt grinned, kissing the base of Stiles' spine, working the hammer in and out, in and out 'take it, take all of it. This doesn't have a knot though you poor thing,' Matt clucked sympathetically, lodging the hammer in as far as it would go, and crawling around to kiss Stiles softly, carding his fingers through his hair. 'Get some rest, okay?' And he fell onto the grass to sleep.

Stiles slept too.

It all made quite the sight.

Forty something naked Alphas all asleep scattered around a snoozing Omega on a breeding bench, with a hammer up his ass.

Rafael groaned just thinking of the possibilities. 

Maybe in the next batch of supplies, hidden amongst the food would be dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps...

the ideas were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
